


[ART][FIC] A Flerken-Boy's Playtime

by pocketcosmic



Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Consensual Petplay, Animal Play, Cat Ears, D/Sw/s, Fanart, Gags, Holographic Brainwave Kitty Ears, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, non-consensual petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: "Prep him for me.""Good pet."MCU Kink Bingo Round 5Chapter 1: Square: Animal Play: Cat EarsChapter 2: Square: Animal Play: Muzzle/Gag
Relationships: Korath-Thak/Ronan the Accuser, Korath-Thak/Ronan the Accuser/Yon-Rogg, Korath-Thak/Yon-Rogg, Ronan the Accuser/Yon-Rogg
Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188863
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. The Art




	2. The Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has both kink negotiation and non-con. Ronan can be your angle....or yuor devil.

Ronan tapped out the message on his holo-tablet and got up from his throne. There were still a few alerts pinging on the viewscreen, probably secure messages from the D’ast Emperor attempting to negotiate. That would be dealt with later.

Right now, he had a new toy to break in with his Pet.

When Ronan got to his chambers, Korath was already seated on his bed, legs crossed, completely naked save for a black headpiece that was projecting a pair of simulated flerken ears and, though Ronan couldn't see it from his angle, a tail plug.

“Very nice.” Ronan said, and sat down. “If you’re ready to play, present yourself.”

Korath smoothly rose from the bed and knelt down at Ronan’s feet, head up, shoulders back, and hands on knees.

“Good Pet.”

Ronan placed a hand on Korath’s cheek, lifting his head up to give him a kiss.

Korath was smiling when they broke apart.

He was so much more emotive when playing. Ronan had requested it, that he was not to act stoic during their sessions. It was, of course, necessary to see smiles, grimaces, gasps, to be sure one’s partner was enjoying themselves, particularly when they were not speaking. But beyond that, it was just not healthy for one to be so constrained, no matter how much of a machine they purport to be. After getting over some initial embarrassment, Korath seemed to have embraced the pet character, and seemed more at ease after a session.

“I have a job for you tonight.”

“Mhm?”

One notable exception though, he would not meow. It embarrassed him right out of the headspace. On rare and exciting occasions, however, he would purr.

“I want you to show our guest your brilliant invention.” Ronan tapped the rim of the headgear. “And then we will play, how does that sound?”

The glowing ears wiggled, indicating excitement, as Korath nodded.

\--

Yon-Rogg had given up thrashing around his cell after the first two nights. He couldn’t break the restraints, and exhaustion and hunger had won out. He’d even eaten his breakfast nicely this morning instead of throwing the tray. He was lying on the floor when they approached, but sat up, shakily, when Ronan deactivated the energy wall for them to walk in.

Yon’s smart mouth still worked fine though. “If you’ve come to beat information out of me, I haven’t been to Hala since—what are you--? What is this--? Why are you dressed like that?!” he stammered, scandalized.

Korath sat down the bucket of supplies, and took out another headpiece and tailplug.

“I’m not playing along with your weird fetishes!” Yon scooted backward, trying to hold Korath off with his tied hands.

Korath fit the headpiece over Yon-Rogg’s head, adjusting it so that the sensor sat against just the right spot on his forehead. He activated the hologram, and the ears immediately folded back in fear.

Korath smirked, then started readjusting the binds so that Yon’s hands were behind his back.

Yon kept up his hard act, even though everyone in the room could tell he was terrified. “I’ve never seen you smile before,” he taunted, “figures it would be at something this twisted.”

“I’m tired of his comments.” Ronan announced, “Put in the gag.”

Korath finished plugging in the tail and got up to fetch the gag from the bucket.

“So you have a tail in your ass too? What kind of sick game is this?”

After a short struggle, Yon-Rogg was a perfect, quiet, flerken kitten. Korath pulled him into a standing position by his upper arm, and turned him around for Ronan to approve of.

“Very nice work. Prep him for me.”

Korath positioned Yon on his front and sat on his legs. He pulled the tail plug out and replenished the lubricant. He popped it back in and Yon grunted, muffled through the gag.

Korath started to play with the tail. Just gentle tugs on the fabric at first, bringing the bulge of the plug pushing up against Yon’s hole. Rotating the tail around in large arcs, to make the plug tip slide against sensitive spots.

Then he started moving the base, applying more pressure. Yon moaned, squirmed, but he was clearly too tired to fight much. Korath pulled the plug slowly, painfully slowly, until the widest point was holding Yon’s hole open, and then pushed it back in. He repeated it, each time Yon’s breaths were more and more audible as he panted around the gag. Yon started to keen.

“Pause here.” Ronan said.

Korath stopped immediately, and Yon let out a whine, his hole instinctively clenched around the plug.

“So desperate,” Ronan chuckled. “Turn him over.”

Korath complied, getting up and rolling Yon over onto his back. Yon’s cock had lost the fight between distress and stimulation and was now pointing skyward, leaking a bit.

He wasn’t the only one. Korath palmed his own erection as he stood up. Ronan touched his arm as he passed.

“No. You will watch and wait, and then I will finish you up.”

“Mhm.”

Korath sat down next to the toy bucket and put his hands on his knees.

Ronan knelt down and pulled Yon-Rogg into position by his hips. He pulled out the tail, which slipped right out with a satisfying pop. Yon’s hole was so well lubricated, Ronan could slide right in, and it felt so good. He pounded away with abandon, slamming Yon over his cock like a toy. He relished the opportunity to be as rough as he wanted.

Yon was already so close, he came only a few moments in. Ronan didn’t let up, the whines of overstimulation heightening his pleasure. He could feel Korath’s eyes on him, drinking up the display of brute force. He came, pulling Yon all the way down on his cock, squeezing his hips so hard they bruised.

Ronan slid out, and Yon-Rogg just lay there, battered and exhausted.

Korath perked up as Ronan turned toward him. He sighed in anticipation as Ronan sat facing him, lifting him onto his lap. Korath had dutifully kept his hands off, but he was so close already, curving up rock hard, the bright blue head seeming to glow against the shaft.

“Do you want to come?”

Korath nodded hard. He squirmed a little, pushing his butt against Ronan’s diminishing erection.

“Ah-ah.” Ronan kept him off the sensitive area, crossing his legs under Korath. “You can touch me later.”

Ronan took Korath’s cock in one hand and held his hip in the other. He started pumping, gently and languidly.

“Hhh, aah…”

Ronan slid his hand up Korath’s back, pulling him closer as he hastened his stroking.

Korath was in a trance, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, his hands scrabbling along Ronan’s back.

“Look at me.”

He opened his eyes, ice blue turned warm with passion, fixing steadily on Ronan’s face as the rest of him bucked and rocked.

“You’re so good, my Pet.”

Korath arched his back and came, gasping, digging his fingers into Ronan’s back.

He dropped forward, purring into Ronan’s neck.

\--

The chamber was silent but for Korath’s residual pants and Yon-Rogg’s sniffling as he cried himself to sleep in the far corner.

Ronan pulled the bucket to him and toweled them both off

“Are you finished playing?” Ronan whispered, as Korath’s ear was right at his mouth.

“Mhm- Yes.” Korath nodded but didn’t move from Ronan’s shoulder.

“You performed excellently today.” Ronan detached the headpiece from Korath’s implants with ease, being intimately familiar with the cybernetics after a number of field repairs.

He brushed a hand along the back of his head. “Do you want me to carry you back to your quarters?”

Korath dug his face deeper into Ronan’s chest, mumbling in flustered embarrassment. But he didn’t actually get up.

Ronan knew he liked being carried, loved how Ronan could just lift him effortlessly despite their equal size.

“Ok, then.”

Ronan picked him up, grabbed the bucket, and stepped out of the chamber, tapping the wall panel so the energy wall closed behind them.


End file.
